guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Expert Salvage Kit
Does anyone know what percentage of the time the expert kit salvages rare items or runes? From my own experience, I've salvaged 5 pieces of rune-containing armor and gotten 5/5 runes, and also salvaged 5 pieces and gotten only 1/5 runes. I figure the percentage has to be at or slightly above 50%, but does anyone know a more precise figure that they could add to this article? - Jersyko the Insane 06:44, 22 October 2005 (EST) :You always get runes from salvage armor (as in, not the kind you can wear, but the kind that drops) if you use an expert kit. I don't know if anyone's sat there with a kit to figure out percentages for anything. --Fyren 07:51, 22 October 2005 (EST) ::There was a patch a few months ago that made the success rate of salvaging runes with expert kit 100% but I know when I played in May-June this wasn't the case. It was probably about 50% chance back then. However, salvaging runes from your old armor isn't a 100% chance to get the rune out. --Melly 12:43, 22 October 2005 (EST) :As Fyren and Melly said, salvaging runes from slavage items is 100%, now my empirical experiments have led me to believe that: :*Salvaging runes from your own armor, is at a clip above 66%. I'd say even 75%, but this is just empirical and the number of times I have done this is 10 or so. :*Salvaging rare materials: In my thesis, it is not a function of the item (i.e. Axe Fiend Armor is just as likely as Jade Armor), but it's about 1 in 4 or 25%. It also depends on the possible materials. i.e. Salvaging armor gives steel or iron, but salvaging garments gives linen, silk OR cloth. I can't quite pin the ration of linen to silk to cloth. --Karlos 15:59, 22 October 2005 (EST) The article currently refers to unidentified weapon upgrades. Do such things exist? If you haven't identified a weapon, is there a chance Expert Salvage will produce an unidentified upgrade (ala Armor/Runes)? I don't remember ever seeing such a thing, but I haven't tried it, either. --JoDiamonds 01:51, 28 October 2005 (EST) :I've seen screenshots from others showing unidentified weapon upgrades but never bothered to try, myself. --Fyren 05:08, 28 October 2005 (EST) If you salvage a blue/purple/gold salvage item, it shows the rune but does not unlock it. The same goes for weapons. On rare/gold Salvage Items Due to the major update dated October 25, 2005 in the way players salvage runes from Salvage Items, this method may be considered as an exploit. Basically, find a rare/gold Salvage Item of any kind, and salvage the rune from it. This'll split your item into two: the Salvage Item itself and the rune you just extracted. Now, at this point, you should already noticed that you now have two rares on hand: the still unidentified Salvage Item (now rune-less), and the rune itself. Those seeking to advance in their Wisdom title track can double their progress rate as the unID'd Salvage Item does count as rare. Once ID'd, simply reuse the Expert Salvage Kit again and stock up on excess materials. This can be posted as a footnote to the Expert Salvage Kit description/page. But ArenaNet may find it necessary to change this if they see this as an exploit. In either case, use this tactic while you can. I thought I was going to ID 2 rares but I find that I ID'd 3 instead. — Sixshot 14:31, 4 November 2006 (CST) Stub Status I don't know why this article is listed as a stub. I'm going to add a brief reference to salvage success rates and direct the reader to the Salvage article, after which the article seems pretty complete to me. So I'm removing its stub status unless anyone objects. --Psamathos 00:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Salvaging commn materials After many months of salvaging various materials with both a standard and expert salvage kit, I have concluded that if common crafting materials are desired, there is no quantity bonus by using the expert kit over the standard kit, with 1 exception. Example: If I salvage a bow, and get 2 wood planks with a standard kit, I still only get 2 planks from an expert kit. The exception is any item taged as "Highly Salvageable" then the expert kit gets a larger number of the material than the standard salvage kit. The chance of a rare material being extracted still exists for most items however. Example: Salvaging a crude axe might net an Steel Ingot, but won't net extra iron ingots. Does anyone agree/disagree? - Lefick